Las Venturas Role Play Wiki:About
The LVRP Wiki was created by Super Warmonkey and enables people to create in character Wikipedia-like articles for their factions or characters. It also enables a sense of depth to the server, where people can read up on interesting articles like Las Venturas or Crime in Las Venturas. The wiki is community-driven and is always looking for more constructive contributions. Policies The goal of the Las Venturas Role Play Wiki is to provide a quality encyclopedia for players and players-to-be of the Las Venturas Role Play community. Although we don't have many strict rules, we need some basic ones to ensure that LVRP's rules are not breached and the quality standard of this wiki remains high. You'll notice that many of these rules and guidelines are very similar to that of Wikipedia. This is on purpose, mainly because the LVRP Wikia is, in a sense, the Wikipedia of the world of LVRP. Content *'In-character/out-of-character pages': Besides the name, this wikia is meant to be entirely in-character with no mixing of IC and OOC on pages. You may, however, add to authorized OOC pages. At this time, only the admin, Super Warmonkey, may authorize OOC pages. *'All articles are to be written from a neutral viewpoint:' Neutral point-of-view (or NPOV) means content is written objectively and without bias, merely presenting the facts and notable viewpoints of others. Encyclopedias are inherently written in this way as the truth is often subjective, and it would make no sense to have an article that favored a particular viewpoint. This also helps prevent articles becoming mere advertisements or propaganda by vested parties. ::Thus, when creating your person or business page, you cannot state that your person is the best driver in Las Venturas or that your business "is all about providing quality services to clients." ::That doesn't however, mean that you cannot quote on your article. You may have a "Slogans" heading on your business page and (in quotation marks) quote that your business "is all about providing quality services to clients." If you are however unsure, feel free to contact a wiki-admin or wiki-moderator to make sure. *'Naming:' When naming a page, or an image, don't be vague or use a common name, because this wiki can only have one article per name. The same counts for images. Naming a picture of Las Venturas at dusk "LV.png" is a big no-no, rather use "Las Venturas Dusk by Random Photographer.png" and naming an article "Court" is also out; rather use "Supreme Court of San Andreas." *'Creativity:' Don't be afraid to be creative. Players tend to be tunnel-visioned when it comes to being open minded and thinking outside the box. When making an article, don't just throw random statistics and/or basic information about your character/faction in; rather go in-depth and let your mind go wild. *'ALL LVRP RULES COUNT ON THIS WIKI AND ABOVE RULES ARE SUBJECT TO SERVER RULES.' Conduct *Be bold, but don't be rude. In a disagreement, assume good faith and civilly talk things out on the talk pages until a consensus can be reached. This basically means, if you think your edit, or contribution to a page will improve it, you should make the change. However, simply "trolling" in pages or being very rude to others will have your IP banned and the changes reverted. *ALL LVRP RULES COUNT ON THIS WIKI AND ABOVE RULES ARE SUBJECT TO SERVER RULES.